


理想国

by ninepense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, 国设
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: 国设国设和国设





	理想国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原来时间也会失误，出现意外，并因此迸裂，在某个房间里留下永恒的片段。——马尔克斯

**< 当我们在谈论爱情时我们在谈论什么>**

 

 

 

 

> bgm：[Dream Catcher](http://music.163.com/song/3951227?userid=272520721)

1929年夏天伊始，我就常常从梦中惊醒，并非噩梦所困，只是感到惶恐不安，伴随着不详征兆。第一次是从楼梯上摔下来——眼前突然发白，一头栽在地上，流了点血，差点吓哭了可怜的加/拿/大。

可我想一切正常，美/利/坚依然繁荣，财富机遇对我们张开怀抱，欣欣向荣之景之势一如既往，没有什么不对，甚至过于平淡无奇。

除了英/国看我的眼神。

深沉的视线在我身上停留的时间太长，太频繁，令人费解。

我想我们需要一场私密的谈话，他的异样究竟因何而起。要知道自世界大战结束我们就没坐下好声谈谈，哪怕是公式化的问候也只在匆匆擦肩而过之间。

当然，公事所迫，也是有意之举。

“你的处境很危险。”

直到那天英/国突然在我后边阴恻恻地抛来一句莫名其妙的警告，我回头看他。

他叼着烟，是个老牌子，他抽烟不太挑，但他用寿百年算得上久。我很意外，不是英/国主动找上了我的门，而是我已经很长时间没见他抽烟，上一次还是在欧陆战场上，那时的烟少得可怜，我知道英/国在军营里常常难以入眠，但更严重的是他有了烟瘾，我毫不知情。

我借着他家政府向我们贷款的由头顺路拜访他，他坐在帐外，帽子揉成一团放在脚边，意识到有人靠近，他转头，和我对上视线，除惊讶以外，我注意到他双眼发红。按例先是寒暄再是低级打趣，只是这次没了什么互嘲的过程。

是，那是特殊时期不错，但事情不对。

于是我留下来，那晚他彻夜辗转，我听着他痛苦地哼了一声，终于愿意放下脸面把我叫醒。

“你有带烟吗。” 

“没有。”

“去给我搞根烟来。”

“哪来的烟，又有谁会给。”

“那就去抢。”

看来事态严峻，我在心里叹气，不知道英/国什么时候烟瘾这么重，哪怕工业革命的时候也不像现在这么狼狈，你真应该去靠近疯狂建大工厂时候的英/国，闻闻他身上那股烟味的冲劲，和本人平日里无言嚣张的态度一样叫人望而止步。

而多么可悲，我依然仰慕他。

英/国开始频繁地抽烟。烟囱和燃煤气味象征着进步与强盛，在日不落帝国的羽翼下被庇护着的美/利/坚羡慕得发抖，在阴影下只能远远地望着他的母国，避开他睥睨的眼光，余光里英/国气定神闲地掩上嘴，神色中揉着轻狂和疲态，衣领下飘散的呛人味道像他削瘦得病态的手指，在我发间萦绕不散。我分不明那些污浊晦暗的色调是英/国血管里散开来的、还是来自他吞食药片一般咬着的烟。

我去商店里买了我的第一盒烟。 

我学会了老烟枪们的娴熟姿态，丝毫不比英/国差，毕竟故作成熟的青春期小鬼已成历史，学着大人的样子拄着手杖戴上高筒帽，实际上连自以为风趣高深的言辞都是前人用烂了的腔调，那都过去了。

我并不比英/国差。

最后，在死寂的营帐里，说起来我只记得他抱着头快要尖叫的时候我吻了他，意图单纯直截——这是分散注意力的英雄举措，你知道，他看起来很难受，几乎抓破咽喉处的皮肤，他没有推拒，反倒是紧搂我的脖子，甚至用了舌头，甚至咬破了我的嘴。

“没有用……美/国，没办法。” 

他退出来，用额头抵住我的，嘴唇张合和我的下唇触碰，颤栗的触感如此清晰，咬破的伤口是英/国的味道和发甜的铁锈味。他的示弱语气不易察觉，我希望从未有人知晓他的柔软。

地上有几根燃尽了的、没法再点燃的、用得没法再用的烟头，我想我喘得有些厉害，胸腔里有些东西难以一压再压，丝丝缕缕地往外冒，叫嚣着要破土而出，于是牙关和神经抽痛，环着他的后腰的手臂不自觉地收紧。 

我告诫自己不要失态，战争年代有些事情总会超出理智，孤注一掷，用命来赌，死亡的恐惧令欲望和感情暴露无遗无处可遁，听起来情有可原。 

可我们是国。我们不死。 

等到枪口抵住腹部，我冷得一悸，再低头看，我的手已经超过他腰部的警戒，英/国的眼神比弹壳更加冷得令人窒息。

“手拿开吧，然后滚。”

他的声音是哑的，隐忍让他煎熬，煎熬让他疲惫，再剩下的就是轻飘飘的一句“不送”，堪堪攫取了他最后的气力，而他竭力要压制的是什么，我看不清，是不是和我一样，我不愿想。

“像婊子一样贴上来的是谁？”

我咬牙，最后也仅仅是咒骂。

“你不该过来。”他寡淡地看我一眼，嘴唇方才被润泽此时竟不改干裂，衣领下飘出的多了一味血腥气，与唇间无异，陌生又熟悉。

我躺下，双手枕在脑后，仰天不看他。

“那是我的自由。”

他许久才动作，只是摇头。

“成熟点。”

我有点作呕：“这句话说了几百年你还没说腻吗？”

“这句话你也说了几百年了，你没腻吗？”

他倒是不咸不淡，我看不下去，越看越起火，我没再笑，伸出手不轻不重地扯他的衣领把人带过来，他冷不防被拽歪了身子，两手往两侧一撑，一只手掌恰好压在我心口。

挤压后，跳动、汩动像是在彼此耳边不停不歇的鼓声，比任何时候都要清晰。他毕竟是低眉顺眼地俯视我，眼睑要抬不抬，一双我看了几百年的绿眼睛不知是浑浊还是莹亮，不知是掩饰情绪还是本就一丝也无，我猛地起身，他便倒在我颈侧。

我握住他脖颈迫使他抬颚，睁大眼睛看，想看清楚他的眼睛。我感到掌下动脉跳动清晰。

“你是装瞎呢，还是真瞎？”

英/国显然是气笑，在我收紧的力道下笑得轻喘。

“阁下想要我看见什么？”

“你他妈看不出来？看不出来——”

好在我没有吼出来，也没太失控，但没办法，我完败。我的步步紧逼收效甚微，对方字字拆招游刃有余。我想这是为什么？明明气氛足够凝滞，话题并未脱轨，质问引出自然，张力也很应景，比我设想的局面更加完美，但我依然说不出口。

「你看不出来我——」

我倏忽发现我似乎从来斗不过英/国、不不，我斗不过亚瑟·柯克兰，英格兰意志，那个亚瑟柯克兰。我可以骗他瞒他，背叛他，击败他，践踏他的骄傲，夺来他的王冠宝座，而亚瑟·柯克兰其人，骨子里经年被海水和硝烟泡出的狠绝，被黄金和黑奴养出的矜傲，几百年来煊赫与消亡，他却一成不变地摆出这幅架势。 

他有他无与伦比的资本，一滴滴血一条条命地换来的荣光，他的历史塑造了这样一个哪怕支离破碎也岿然不动的亚瑟柯克兰，这样的英格兰意志塑造了不列颠史诗之绝唱。 

迁怒他显得幼稚，模仿他显得自辱。所以当然，我心里已有了答案。

你看不出来，因为你从不屑于看我。

他没料到我突然松手，这事不是没发生过，冲动误事，失手杀死国家意志。他咳得像是要把肺咳出来，又骂了声婊子养的，我没忍住嗤笑——谁把我养大？

想想看，我在他精心营造的温室里快乐地荒度了近百年，这不仅仅是字面意义，他像是父亲，又像是兄长，我们曾亲密无间，我们无话不谈，但我们从不是更危险的关系。

他凶狠地抽烟就像是马上要死去，那不让我焦虑，因为替他点烟的永远是我，因为他永远是在缄默中独自吐着烟圈；可他从来不会一人喝闷酒，喝酒就是要泄欲，似乎是约定俗成，醉了之后是无意识的随机享乐，他们一起喝酒，调情，醉得忘了自己是亚瑟还是英格兰，而同他喝酒的人从不是我。

我在隔壁的房间里听着英/国的声音，和西/班/牙，还是法/兰/西，我真的不在乎那是谁，国也好，人类也好，直到我摔碎了家里所有的酒，只留下了烟，久而久之后知后觉，很多年后再回想，比如此时此刻，我意识到我是爱他。

“我早说过，美/国，我早和你说过，我们这些人……国，不可能……”

他没说下去。

“说啊，我听着呢。”

“现在是什么时候，美/国，别把关系搞僵。”

他望着我身后的某一处，此时我们只有咫尺距离，只要转动目光我们便能在另一双眼睛里看见自己烦乱的倒影，而他却不敢看我一眼。 

“懦夫。”

我推开他出了营账，头也不回地离开。 

再见面时是1917年4月，威尔逊对我说我们要加入战争了，我第一件事就是在比利时西部的梅西讷小镇[1]找到他。自然，我的出现在他意料之外，他吃了一惊。我扔给他一包希尔顿，他脸上还有没洗掉的灰尘，我却能看到愠怒而泛起的绯红。 

 

好像一瞬间回忆了太多事，他说完那一句话，似是等着我接下的反驳，我看见他把身子靠在墙边，像他一百多年前那样，一只鞋尖越过另一只定制皮鞋定在地板瓷砖上发出不轻不重的声响，一手插在裤兜里，一手掐着烟头，半垂着头，不轻易施舍一次对视，活像一个目中无人的地痞流氓，而不带丝毫轻浮。

“怎么？阁下是要下战书？”我嗤笑一声，想，着他那样的异样目光总算有了理由，我不用再为此做无谓的猜忌。

“是好言相劝。”

他的绿眼睛里犹如阳光在浮冰上反射的冷光，看得我心生烦躁，那种被人看穿的感觉并不好，可我自问没有什么值得被他看穿的心虚，是想要取代他的野心、亦或是对于我的人民恣意享乐放纵迷醉的言论，而我只会说后者无非是谬论，前者已成事实，早在1895年他就在经济上输给了我。

他说，你在自讨苦吃，你最喜欢和自己过不去。语气像是很了解我的样子。 

若是以前我可能还要回敬几句“大势已去”、“干卿何事”，但现在我不语，也不看，径直从他身边走过。

你看，我自知的，我看不懂英/国，我又意识到我从没看懂过，就像我原以为他会如以前那样气急败坏地过来给我一拳，毫不留情，这样我就能愉悦地接下他的拳头，窃喜自己终于摸清了他的出牌方式，宣称我是最了解他的那一个，胜过任何英属殖民地和他的老牌宿敌们，甚至是他的凯尔特兄弟。

然而没有。太阳穴突突地跳，英/国总能轻而易举地惹人恼怒，而我自问我的挑衅只会换来他一个怜悯眼神，我只能听着他的呼吸渐远，直到闻不见烟味，而恼羞走开的人是我，他只是静静地，继续靠着墙抽着他的寿百年，在总算等到只有我们两人的会见时，他的余光中也没有我的影子。

英/国是一个怪人，他是一个怪人。

我不在乎。美/国的前景大好，无战事无硝烟，与贫弱的加拿大和墨西哥友好为邻，源源不断的黄金向我们涌来，道琼斯指数仍在攀高——

可怜的人[2]！可怜的英/国。

“可怜的美/国。”我不会听见他呢喃似的悲悯，把烟头踩在脚底碾磨。

那年9月，我记得很清楚，是26号，我倒了一杯水，手猛地一晃。玻璃杯碎裂的声音教耳膜一阵撕裂般地疼痛，直贯大脑，我恍惚了好一会，直到电话铃声唤回了我的意识，我慌乱地接起电话。来自国会。

“祖国、英——”

“那个混蛋干了什么！”我吼道，因为百年前的大恐慌也曾让我产生这种不安。电话那边的人接着说：“英格兰银行将再贴现率和银行利率提高了6.5%……可能……”

我握拳，一时不知做出如何回应，大可推算，黄金将流向伦敦，美/国的证券市场也会有波动。 

继而猜想被应证，即便十月初股市略有回复迹象，十月底的那个星期四，从华尔街蔓延的恐慌病毒将我击倒。这种感觉并不陌生，这是“黑色星期五”的后遗症，每一次经济危机的前兆，我痛恨那之后的重感冒，再说——

英/国曾对我做出那种自大的劝诫。让人恼火的自以为是。

 

加/拿/大是背着我挪到房间去的，在床沿边把我放下，我几乎是瘫在床上，想捂住胀痛的眼睛，却一把握住了镜框。

“睡一觉吧，美/国，好好睡一觉，三天之后仍是希望[3]。”

“谢谢你，加/拿/大，谢谢……”

三天，谁知道我能不能撑到三天。我觉得我可能要死了，的确，我是国家，可我还是会感冒，重感冒和发烧，这不是第一次了，只是我偶尔会陡生感伤，对于“国家意识体终究依存人类的皮囊活着”这一点我无法反驳，用着人类脆弱不堪的身体，承担着人类所无法忍受的信息量和混杂的情绪，股市的起伏体现在我们的大脑清醒程度，这也许是场致命的高烧，我会得失心疯，砸烂卧室里所有的灯、枕头和椅子，最后死掉。

所幸我还没有疯掉的迹象。这所房子是我唯一的私人空间，费城郊区的一所空屋子，我知道周围可能还是会有几道讨厌的视线，探员啜饮着咖啡，把蛋糕杯的包装袋随手扔在草地上，识图透过窗帘监视我的一举一动，可终究还是留点情面，不太关注我在这里的生活。

我不知道睡了多久，只觉得越来越糟，但也好，这也说明我还没到透支的那一步，我还有感知，还能干瞪着眼睛，对着天花板无意义地数着羊，猜测又是哪一个公司倒闭，哪里的老农把烂透了的玉米堆在草垛旁、又是谁把牛奶倒进河里——

一群疯子。

头很痛，痛着痛着就睡着了。是痛昏过去，还是累得大睡，也没有纠结的必要。

一个孩子笑着，笑声久远，像是出自16世纪的破损唱片里泄出的模糊声线，尽管那时根本没有这种新奇玩意儿。

我小心地在杂乱的旧物中找到空隙，一步，再踏一步，努力不去在意那些脏兮兮的，抑或是擦拭得裎亮的（大部分都是前者那样的状态）——或许能带起我400多年间某一处回忆的东西，我知道那会浪费我更多的时间和精力，就像人们每每在搬家整理旧相册时，总会把几个钟头的时间耽搁在重温那些泛黄了的纸片儿的破事上，我实在得赶紧去处理那些见了鬼的政务，我的人民处于水深火热，政客们又束手无策 。

可这里没有出口，没有门，没有窗户，看不见尽头的空间，四面是清一色的蓝与白，我仔细看，原来是天空和云，脚底是海面和倒影。

我颓丧地在孩子的身边停下，他比划着手里的木质士兵小人，嘴里念念有词，声调忽大忽小，自导自演，一人饰两角，对着英雄和反派角色间的标准台词。小时候还不觉得，现在以旁观者的角度看，觉得孤独得可怜。

木偶边缘的磨损看着扎眼，或许也并非是过激的反应，我早该放下了，对此无限的怀念和复杂而难以言喻的——是对我与这些旧物共有的另一位主人永远回不到从前的感伤吗？还是反超他的快意？

都不像。

不得其解后自然轮到了烦躁，在那孩子身后坐下，他背靠我的胸口仰头对我笑，那是我曾在英/国纯净的眼睛里看到过的倒影，笑容灿烂，十分可爱，想到英/国总摆出一副母亲们固有的“我的甜心今天还是第一可爱”的表情，我大概能理解了——只有一丁点儿的。

一圈连一圈的涟漪荡开，却不见归来的线条。

“一丁点儿的。”我揉揉男孩的头。

 

我自然很早就见过狮子，在我还独自一人在弗吉尼亚的的丛林里乱窜的时候，就是这孩子的年纪，我本能地畏惧它们，哆嗦着缩在灌木丛后，等着那会向其它动物们张开血盆大口的怪物早点离开。我的力气可以把它们单手提起转圈圈，可它们的眼神真让人胆战心惊。所以当「我」攥着不知名的红颜色花骨朵跑回去找英/国的时候，他坐在狮子的背上，「我」被吓得不轻。

雄狮温驯地趴在草地上垂下头，「我」对上它的视线，竟然没有恶寒的感觉。象征性披在日不落帝国两肩的大麾遮盖了雄狮往日高傲的脊背，衣袖在风里招摇，宽大帽檐遮住他的眼睛，巨大的鸵鸟羽懒懒垂下，他缓慢地顺着狮子蓬松的毛发，不知道在俯瞰何处。

丛林雨季潮湿，空气也湿热的，「我」在英/国身前停下，仰起头可以看见宗主国的绿眼睛，那是没有任何波澜和情感的色泽。小鬼头是意识到了的，狮子竟看起来如此无害，比起万兽之王，英/国半合的绿眼睛才更会让人产生俯首称臣的欲望。我无可奈何地笑一笑，海上霸主的气场无疑给我留下了不可磨灭的印象。

英/国这才看向「我」，「我」没有颤抖，对于英/国从始至终的特殊对待，我那时毕竟还小，还不知道那种情绪叫安全感，只体会到那是异于对凶猛的肉食动物的恐惧，是想要扑进英/国的怀里的冲动。

我看见「美/国」举起他的花，英/国手肘撑在膝上，审视地只手抚了抚嘴角，眼里的漠然和尾指的宝石红——象征着荣誉的尾戒——反着光有些晃眼，接着英/国笑了，单膝触地，捧起那染着些许污泥的小脏手，那捏着花柄的小小的手，在他的手背留下轻柔的吻，一副无可挑剔的绅士做派叫人发疯，我腹诽着“真他妈让人作呕”，却又只能操蛋地随着「美/国」不可控的目光盯着自己的手背出神。

噢，原来，我在做梦。 

我看着那只包裹着「我」的手的大手，突然就想：海盗时期的不良少年比起现在那副病怏怏的皮包骨模样，到底谁更温柔。

 

我还记得很久以前，我会和英/国一起醒来，有时比他早，绝不会比他晚。美/利/坚/合/众/国不会承认他还是个孩子，可他无疑精力充沛，就像个孩子。我还记得每晚都暗自坚定要比英/国更早醒来的执念，像个笨蛋一样。可这是为什么？

我真记不太清。

「我」醒了，是过去的我，年幼的「美/国」，这时还在窃喜呢，因为英/国还在熟睡。 

「我」的视野里出现了英/国人那张好看的脸，打断了我模糊不堪的回忆。大船浅浅地摇，稀落的阳光洒在他的金发上，嘴角没有不悦冷傲的弧度，只是极简单地抿着，不会让任何人产生“下一秒从这样的嘴唇里吐露出嘲讽的字眼的几率”，诸如此类异想天开的念头。 

英/国抱「我」抱得有些紧了，「我」小心地往上蹭，挣出一只手覆在年长国的脸颊，凑上去在对方嘴唇上偷香——我惊呆了，说实在的，我对这事没有任何印象。

“唔……”英/国翻了个身，我趁此期间把自己从头发到脚趾头整个指责了一通，过了一会那人才睁开一双眼睛。

“……美/国？老天——你不多睡会吗？”

天，这该死的恋童癖亲了天真的小小「美/国」的脸颊。

“早安，小鬼头。”

谁是小鬼啊。

英/国披上他的大麾，「美/国」的视线黏在他身上许久，我也一样，从他光洁的脊背被衬衫遮掩、小腿线条被长靴勾勒得更为干净精致开始，「美/国」终于缓过神，大抵是觉得英/国穿的哪怕是睡衣都很帅气，大声嚷嚷道：“英/国——我也想穿你那件……”

“不可以哦。”

“你的靴子呢？”

“不可以哦。”

“你的帽子呢？唔……”「美/国」被捂在了帽子里，抬起帽檐撞进了英/国那双温和的绿色里。

“抬手，该换衣服了。”他说，可怜的「美/国」没有捂住嘴，只好在半个多世纪之后再次回忆时撇撇嘴角，庆幸在正值纯真的年岁时这颗心脏没有狂跳。

——上帝，我是什么时候爱上英/国的。

英/国抱着「我」踏上甲板，水手们向他打招呼，扑面的咸湿海风让他身上清淡的红茶香染上了海水味，这让我想起了波士顿海中沉没的一箱箱上好红茶。

——国家意志也会陷入爱河吗？

“不可能。”英/国一口否决我的设问，用他那极为蹩脚的措辞。

“国与国，噢，国民不会同意他们的祖国与任何一个国家相爱。你是国民的意志，既然他们不会爱，你也不会。这不会是的。”

法/兰/西则打了个响指。

“因为是国家而不能恋爱什么的，太蠢了，美/国，你大可放轻松。

“你该庆幸你爱上了一个国，而不是一个人，这免去了太多有限与无限的论述和终究要诀别的困扰，但其实这根本不是问题，你用着人类的身体，那就必须得承受——比如重感冒，比如爱情。”

我不知他是否曾为了一个女子付诸真心，无可非议的是他的心里总有一处旁人难以触及的柔软属于她，她是他的英雄。因此我对此深信不疑，比起英/国荒谬的论调，我更偏向这位浪漫之国。

“让英/国那个胆小鬼去向上帝忏悔吧，他错的离谱！”

我想那个设问不成立。我生来深爱着英/国，如果说他爱他的凯尔特兄弟们，那么他就更应该爱我。我的血管里流淌着同为盎格鲁的血液，我的国民用着他的文字，五月花号的扬帆声还在耳边回响，他生来了解我，当然，因为所有的，一切都是他亲手教付给我，他教我说不知是日耳曼还是诺曼语系的语言，他教我如何经商，让我在他身边，耳濡目染，一点一点学会了扩张掠夺的野心和血性，教会了我举手投足间的侵略性和世界霸主的大国作派—— 

你甚至知道，你知道他教会了我如何开枪，于是我在那个灰暗毫无希望的雨天里把枪口对准他的心脏。 

英/国的眼泪太突然。我猛然回想起当初英/国在我身后，法/兰/西和他的可口佳肴在向我招手，而我只有一个想法、也是我的初衷：不要让英/国伤心—— 

我选择了他。

可1776年的那个雨夜，英雄让他掉了眼泪。

因此我第一次发现自己一点也不懂英/国。我从不觉得英/国会有软弱的一面，或是不会将那鲜有的一面现于众人，更甚是不会因为我而如此狼狈，可我手足无措地，眼睁睁地看见他第一次在我面泣不成声，说——

「我怎么可能下得了手。」

我早已多次在脑海中排练这一幕，无非是生死对决，英/国发出挑战，我英勇地向前，自由还是压迫，我必须为前者而战，即便我不会真的死去，但这是伟大而光荣的男人的较量。

可该死的，我想不到大英帝国会逃避，失望和喜悦让我愣在原地许久，表情难看，因为我擅自将其理解为爱，因发出背叛式的独立宣言而痛苦，又因他的回拒和愤怒感到雀跃。

而英/国同样仇恨而痛苦，他甚至掉了眼泪，打碎了一贯处变不惊的架势。

看，你是爱我的，英/国，是不是？

谁知英/国继续他的挣扎，在经济上牵制，谩骂，投来仇视厌恶的眼光，妄想逼我回到他的怀抱做一个按时睡觉的乖宝宝，甚至在38年后的第二场独立战争中放了一把大火，把我的总统府烧了个彻底。

就象是从未爱过我一样的凉薄，虚伪的家伙。

——那么换个问题吧，什么时候发觉自己爱上了英/国？

什么时候开始，因为他不经意间的举动心跳加速？

——英/国从「美/国」头上摘下了帽子。该回去了，他对年幼的国家说。「我」扁了扁嘴，不情愿地回头看了他几眼回了房间。

是在宫廷舞会上，英/国留在女士们手背上的吻吗？而我在一旁静静地站着，端着香槟还是白兰地，只因那个四处留情的英/国人一句强硬的嘱咐，就要被仆人拦下换成新鲜的果汁？我想起了打着盹的雄狮坐卧在旁，他温柔地亲吻我的指尖。为什么独属于我的亲密同等地献给了那些只会尖声嬉笑的女人。

还是在为恋爱烦恼时无意间看见英/国的发旋？我惊慌失措，好像窥见了什么不可言状的密境，不再是纯洁的兄弟情深，毫无征兆的性冲动和强烈的保护欲，心底无法忽视的悸动——

「以前他是那样高大。」

——“美/国————！”英/国踢断了海盗的肋骨，不可避免的有弯刀划破了他的皮肤，他冲过来半跪着将「我」护在怀里，转身抬起短火枪打穿了扑来的海盗船长的脑袋，温热的液体溅在「我」的脸上，「我」听见英/国喘着粗气。 

弗朗西斯爱过的女人。记住，贞德，她是一个法/国女人，是她的国民。他是她的国，他不爱她，谁去爱她？英/国坚信自己的那套理论对极了，「我」看着英/国低垂下来的后怕的脸，我则在心里嘲笑他的无情无趣，也坚信自己是不吃这套的，现在是，将来也会是。 

“我让你呆在房间里，为什么不听呢……”

“英/国……”「美/国」很委屈。

——我不会忘记我们以人类的方式生存，需要水和食物，需要睡眠，需要氧气，事实如此。

“我很害怕啊……”英/国把那顶过于宽大的帽子扣在「美/国」的头上，让「我」看不见他的表情，却没办法让我不去在意他不住的颤栗。 

——“人类爱一个人，爱一个国，那总归是没错的吧！”我打断了他的长篇大论，英/国楞住了，仰头看我，我于是第一次看见了他的发旋，原来不知道什么时候我已经比他高出了半个头。不等他回应，我落荒而逃，面赤耳红。

「我」偷偷地翻起帽檐的一角，看见了他睫毛上的泪，汇聚成滴，可他并没有哭，强大的英/国是不会哭的，「我」抱紧了他的脖子，小心翼翼地帮他抹眼睛，他看起来像玻璃，彷佛下一秒伪装就会破碎不堪 。

你看，人类的情感我们都有，喜怒哀惧，一样不差。 

“谁叫英/国……总是丢下我一个人！” 

每一次在岸边看载着你的巨轮没入海平面，每一次空旷的回荡的脚步声，一个人的空房子——我恍然大悟，比他更早醒来的执念，而不是清晨睁眼所见的只有不留余温的大床，不留余温的空房间。

原来这便是我那可笑执念的缘由。

“美/国，我想好了。”英/国哑着嗓子说，“你叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。美/国。那是你的另一个名字。”

未免太狡猾了，英/国。你总会找一些冠冕堂皇的理由来逃避你对我的爱，听一听，那是你赐予我名字——我以人类姿态现于世人的象征。

放下你虚伪的作态，你无疑想让我来爱你。 

如你所愿，阿尔弗雷德爱英/国，他爱惨了亚瑟·柯克兰。 

 

杂乱的旧物，我在那里，在梦里醒来，孩子仍在和他的玩具做游戏，我睁开了眼睛又闭上，仿佛闻到英/国混着铁锈味的清淡的茶香，仿佛他的手盖在了我的额头，仿佛听见英/国的声音，我的亚瑟好听的声音—— 

“笨蛋，把自己搞成这副模样……”

一道呼吸靠近，微乎其微，喷洒在嘴角。接着拉开了距离，过了很久，有人在叹息。

“上帝，我忏悔，我错得离谱……” 

他始终握着我的手，越来越紧，我突然就想：海盗时期的不良少年比起现在那副病怏怏的皮包骨模样，到底谁更温柔。

“阿尔弗……”

我醒了。

 

脚步发虚，我向客厅走去，加/拿/大坐在沙发上，有些困倦的样子。他听见动静回头看我，急忙站起来向我走来。

“你总算是醒了。”他摸了摸我的额头，和方才梦里的触感显然大不相同。

“hey……”我算是答应了，四处张望。

“英/国呢？”我问加/拿/大，他怔了一会，低下头，不愿看我的眼睛：“你知道的，大萧条让大家都很吃力。”

我只是凝视加/拿/大。 

他叹了一口气，眼神飘忽不定：“他、他没来过。”

“是吗……”我自嘲地笑笑。

屋子里总是一片死寂，特别是在这种时候，会让人绝望一样的。

 

Fin

 

[1]梅西讷山脊战役

[2]可怜的人：出自《霍乱时期的爱情》

[3]三天后仍是希望：基督受难后三日复活。


End file.
